walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Game Statistics
The in-game statistics are tracked by Telltale Games' The Walking Dead when players are confronted with various and typically difficult or morally ambiguous choices. Players influence the story within the entire game when making these decisions, creating a “tailored” experience. The following are just some of the choices players made in each episode. Season 1 "A New Day" Lied or tell the truth to Hershel? *Lied to Hershel - 36% *Told him the truth - 64% Who did you save first? *Saved Duck - 50% *Saved Shawn - 47% *Saved Neither - 3% Who did you side with? *Sided with Larry - 52% *Sided with Kenny - 48% Did you give Irene the gun? *Gave her the gun - 45% *Refused - 55% Who did you save? *Saved Doug - 23% *Saved Carley - 77% "Starved For Help" Did you chop off David's leg? *Chopped off David's leg - 84% *Left David to die - 16% Who shot Jolene? *Shot Jolene yourself - 13% *Waited until Danny shot her - 87% Did you help Kenny kill Larry? *Helped kill Larry - 32% *Tried to revive Larry - 68% Danny's fate? *Killed Danny - 55% *Spared Danny - 45% Andy's fate? *Killed Andy - 18% *Spared Andy - 82% Did you take the supplies? *Took the supplies - 56% *Left the supplies - 44% "Long Road Ahead" Did you shoot the girl? *Shot the girl - 40% *Did not shoot her - 60% Did you abandon Lilly? *Abandoned Lilly - 42% *Let her back on the RV - 58% How did you get Kenny to stop the train? *Fought him - 55% *Talked him down - 45% Who took care of Duck? *Shot him yourself -''' 80%''' *Had Kenny shoot him - 20% Who did you help first? *Helped Omid first - 56% *Helped Christa first - 44% "Around Every Corner" Who killed the boy in the attic? *Had Kenny do it - 26% *Killed the boy yourself - 74% How did you deal with Vernon? *Threatened him - 34% *Reasoned with him - 66% Did you bring Clementine to Crawford? *Told her to stay - 27% *Brought her along - 73% Ben's fate? *Pulled him up - 66% *Let him go - 29% *Let Crawford take care of him - 5% Did you show the others your bite? *Hid the bite - 19% *Revealed the bite - 81% Although it is only shown after completing the episode and cannot be viewed by checking the "Stats" option in the episode select menu, there is a screen that shows who went with Lee to search for Clementine. 3 parties can go with Lee: Omid and Christa (always both together or both not going), Ben and Kenny. None, 1, 2 or all of them can go with Lee. Who goes with him will influence the opening to the following episode. "No Time Left" Did you remove Lee's arm? *Removed the arm -''' 71%''' *Didn't remove the arm - 29% Did you lose your temper with Kenny? *Lost your temper with Kenny - 74% *Calmly argued with Kenny - 26% Did you give up your weapons? *Surrendered your weapons - 60% *Kept your weapons - 40% Did you kill the Stranger? *Had Clementine kill him - 57% *Killed him yourself - 43% Did you stop Lee from turning? *Made sure Lee didn't turn - 64% *Told Clementine to leave Lee - 36% After the episode, a few screens detailing the character's choices regarding other characters over the 5 episodes is shown. "400 Days" Whose foot did you shoot off? ''(Vince's story)'' *Shot Justin's foot off - 70% *Shot Danny's foot off - 30% Did you stay in the car or got out? ''(Wyatt's story)'' *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? ''(Russell's story)'' *Stood up to Nate and left him - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Did you lie to Leland? ''(Bonnie's story)'' *Told the truth - 25% *Lied - 75% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? ''(Shel's story)'' *Left in the RV - 75% *Stayed and killed Stephanie - 25% A screen showing who amongst the 5 did and did not go with Tavia is then shown. Bonnie will always go regardless of player choice. Season 2 "All That Remains" Survival: Did you try to save Christa? *Saved Christa - 84.1% *Didn't save Christa - 15.9% Mercy: Did you kill the dog? *Killed the dog - 81.8% *Didn't kill the dog - 18.2% Trust: Did you accept Nick's apology? *Accepted - 87.5% *Rejected - 12.5% Generosity: Did you give water to the dying man? *Gave water - 67.9% *Refused to give water - 32.1% Heroics: Did you save Nick or Pete? *Nick - 47.1% *Pete - 52.9% "A House Divided" Friendship: Took blame for Sarah's photo? *Took blame - 41.6% *Didn't take blame - 58.4% Loyalty: Who did you sit with at dinner? *Kenny - 65.1% *Luke - 34.9% Honesty: Told Walter the truth about Matthew? *Told the truth - 74.1% *Didn't tell the truth - 25.9% Forgiveness: Nick's fate? *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick - 84.3% *Didn't convince Walter to forgive Nick - 15.7% Bravery: Left to find Kenny? *Surrendered - 46% *Sought Kenny's help - 54% "In Harm's Way" Compassion: Helped Sarah with her chores? *Helped Sarah - 77.1% *Did your own work - 22.9% Trust: Told Bonnie about Luke? *Told Bonnie about Luke - 51% *Didn't tell Bonnie about Luke - 49% Selflessness: Admitted to stealing the walkie talkie? *Tried to hide the theft -''' 57.6%''' *Tried to come clean - 42.4% Vengeance: Watched Kenny kill Carver? *Watched - 68.5% *Didn't watch - 31.5% Risk: Chopped off Sarita's arm? *Chopped it off - 83.6% *Killed the walker - 16.4% "Amid The Ruins" Pragmatism: Left Sarah at the trailer park? * Saved Sarah - 71.3% * Left Sarah - 28.7% Compassion: Robbed Arvo? * Didn't Steal - 55.5% * Did Steal - 44.5% Selflessness: Crawled through ticket booth? * Crawled Through - 86% * Didn't crawl through - 14% Nurturing: Held the baby? * Held the baby - 92.9% * Didn't hold the baby - 7.1% Survivalism: Shot Rebecca? * Shot Rebecca - 56.4% * Got help - 43.6% "No Going Back" Selflessness:' Protected the baby?' *Protected the baby - 84.2% *Went for cover - 15.8% Risk: Went to help Luke? *Tried to help Luke - 49.3% *Did not try to help Luke - 50.7% Loyalty: Asked to leave with Mike? *Didn't ask to leave with Mike - 94.1% *Asked to leave with Mike - 6.4% Survivalism: Shot Kenny? *Shot Kenny - 69.7% *Looked away/Didn't pick up the gun - 30.3% Friendship: In the end, who are you with? *With AJ, Jane and the family - 36.8% *Alone with AJ - 22.7% *With AJ at Wellington - 16.6% *With AJ and Kenny - 13.5% *With AJ and Jane - 10.4% Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:The Walking Dead